Devices such as personal computers, personal digital assistants and even mobile phones may be used to interact with audiovisual information and with computer applications which have an audiovisual interface.
In general, these devices don't provide access to situated interactive information or application interfaces, e.g. to an online fan club chat group associated with a concert poster encountered at a train station, or a mortgage calculator associated with a flyer received through the mail. Each device must be used to seek out the desired information or application interface through a virtual space accessible through the device, or the information or application must be brought to the device in a device-compatible physical format.
The present invention utilizes methods, systems and devices related to a system referred to as “netpage”, described in our co-pending applications listed above, wherein invisible coded data is disposed on various surfaces to render the surfaces interactive in the manner of graphical user interfaces to computer systems.